User blog:Maddyfae/Maddyfae's 100 Picture Challenge
So, yea, I'm doing the 100 Picture Challenge. Who knows how long this will take? And just so you know, not all of my pictures will be PnF related, but the majority will. Alright, let's get started! 1. Introduction 2. Love Isabella: So, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to a dance the Fireside Girls are having.... Phineas: Sure! (continued in Dark) 3. Light 4. Dark Phineas: Hey Ferb, we're going to a dance with Isabella! Isabella: -__- So, yea.... I played off the thing of Phineas being "in the dark" about romance and stuff... "Love" came out better than this one... 5. Seeking Solace 6. Break Away 7. Heaven Obviously, I have not created an OC for Phineas' dad, so this is more of a design for him. He is so happy to see the rollercoaster. :) 8. Innocence I know, slightly OOC for Pineas, but, he's little..... And this is more "faked innocence".... 9. Drive 10. Breathe Again 11. Memory 12. Insanity Well, if she doesn't bust them soon... 13. Misfortune 14. Smile 15. Silence 16. Questioning 17. Blood Yea... This might be what you call "graphic". Phineas was shocked at the sight he was seeing. No this isn't happening it's a dream! he thought. He fell to his knees and took Ferb in his hands as tears slowly began rolling down his face. Cold blood stained his hand, but he didnt care, or didn't notice through his tears. He felt for a pulse, but there was nothing. Not even a faint heartbeat. Just cold, lifeless skin, touching his hand. He was gone. Dead. There was no way for Ferb to come back; he had lost him. His brother. His best friend. ~A Phintastic Investigation 18. Rainbow 19. Gray 20. Fortitude 21. Vacation 22. Mother Nature 23. Cat Well, it's not a domestic cat.... 24. No Time 25. Trouble Lurking 26. Tears 27. Foreign 28. Sorrow 29. Happiness 30. Under the Rain 31. Flowers 32. Night 33. Expectations 34. Stars 35. Hold My Hand 36. Precious Treasure 37. Eyes 38. Abandoned For any of you that have read Patty the Platypus's page, you may know why this is my picture for abandoned. You see, when Patty was just an egg, her mother abandoned her, leaving her to hatch alone. How she managed to survive, I do not know. 39. Dreams 40. Rated 41. Teamwork 42. Standing Still 43. Dying 44. Two Roads 45. Illusion 46. Family 47. Creation 48. Childhood 49. Stripes 50. Breaking the Rules 51. Sport 52. Deep in Thought Yes, I modeled this after "The Thinker" statue. 53. Keeping a Secret 54. Tower 55. Waiting 56. Danger Ahead 57. Sacrifice 58. Kick in the Head 59. No Way Out 60. Rejection 61. Fairy Tale Yes, the reappearance of Phineas the Centaur. And look! Buford is a woodland pixie! XD And I decided to make Ferb a giant. I have no idea why. Candace as the witch is NOT supposed to be Candace hate. At all. 62. Magic I love Harry Potter, alright? 63. Do Not Disturb 64. Multitasking 65. Horror 66. Traps 67. Playing the Melody 68. Hero Ferb would be an awesome superhero. 69. Annoyance Major OOC moment here. 70. 67% 71. Obsession 72. Mischief Managed 73. I Can't 74. Are You Challenging Me? 75. Mirror 76. Broken Pieces 77. Test 78. Drink 79. Starvation 80. Words 81. Pen and Paper 82. Can You Hear Me? 83. Heal 84. Out Cold 85. Spiral 86. Seeing Red 87. Food 88. Pain 89. Through the Fire 90. Triangle What would work better? 91. Drowning 92. All That I Have 93. Give Up 94. Last Hope 95. Advertisement 96. In the Storm 97. Safety First 98. Puzzle 99. Solitude 100. Relaxation Category:Blog posts